G.I. Joe: Real American Heroes
G.I. Joe: Real American Heroes is an American animated television series based on the G.I. Joe franchise by Hasbro and the second series of the HasbroVerse. Plot When an terrorist group know as Cobra start attacking, an special mission force team know as the G.I. Joe band together to stop them and saves the world. Characters Joes * Conrad S. Hauser/Duke (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The field leader of the Joes. * Snake Eyes - The team's stealth expert. * Marvin F. Hinton/Roadblock (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - The team's heavy weapon gunner and cook. * Shana M. O'Hara/Scarlett (Voiced by Natalia Cigliuti) - The team's counter intelligence. * Jack S. Morelli/Dial Tone (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - The team's electronics and communications expert. * Blaine L. Parker/Mainframe (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - The team's second communications expert and Dial Tone's friend. * Alison R. Hart-Burnett/Lady Jaye (Voiced by Nika Futterman) - The team's covert operations specialist. Cobra * Cobra Commander (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - The leader of the terrorist group, Cobra. * Anastasia Cisarovna/Baroness (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Cobra Commander's intelligence offizer and lieutenant. * James McCullen XXIV/Destro (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Cobra's weapons manufacturer, founder of M.A.R.S. Industries, and Baroness' love interest. * Dr. Mindbender (Voiced by Jim Foronoda) - Cobra's mad scientist. * Thomas S. Arashikage/Storm Shadow (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - Cobra's stealth expert and Snake Eyes' rival. * Firefly (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - Cobra's saboteur and demolitions, an mercenary, and pyromaniac. * Tomax & Xamot Paoli (Voiced by Stephen Stanton) - Twin leaders of Cobra's elite troops, the Crimson Guard. Dreadnoks * Zartan (Voiced by Steven Blum) - Leader of the Dreadnoks and a master of disguise. * Zandar (Voiced by James Patrick Stuart) - Zartan's brother and an expert at stealth. * Zarana (Voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Zartan's sister and an disguise artist. * Bill Winkie/Monkeywrench (Voiced by Charlie Adler) - A Dreadnok who loves expolosions. * Dick Blinken/Buzzer (Voiced by Armin Shimerman) - A former British college professor who use a chainsaw as a weapon. * Donald DeLuca/Road Pig (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Was a well spoken and intelligence person who now become a violent and dangerous enforcer of Dreadnok. * Harry Nod/Ripper (Voiced by Jason Marsden) - A violent and anti-social member of Dreadnoks. * Gnawgahyde (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The Dreadnoks' poacher. * Morgan Teach/Zanzibar (Voiced by Nolan North) - The Dreadnoks' pirate. Episodes Season 1 # "Yo, Joe!, Pt. 1": When an terrorist group named Cobra arrives and start attacking, an group of joes know as the G.I. Joe arrives to stop them. # "Yo, Joe!, Pt. 2": As the G.I. Joe continues battling Cobra, Duke, Snake Eyes, and Scarlett encounter and battles the Baroness, Shadow Storm, and their leader, Cobra Commander. # # # # # # "Dreadnoks Attacks!": When an group of street criminals know as Dreadnoks begins attacking a small town, the Joes set out to stop them. But, its seem that Cobra want them to be part of their team. # # # # "Joes and Robots, Pt. 1": While the Joes learn that Cobra has # "Joes and Robots, Pt. 2": # # # # # # # Production * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:HasbroVerse Category:G.I. Joe Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons